1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a computing apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses can be equipped in home appliances or electronic devices, such as televisions (TVs), monitors, desktop personal computers (PCs), notebook computers, smartphones, tablet computers, electronic organizers, electronic pads, wearable devices, watch phones, portable information devices, navigation devices, and automotive control display apparatuses, and are used as a screen for displaying an image. Generally, display apparatuses include a display panel for displaying an image and a sound device for outputting a sound associated with the image.
However, in display apparatuses, such as TVs and monitors, because a sound output from a sound device travels to a region behind or under a display panel, sound quality may be degraded due to interference between sounds reflected from a wall and the ground. As such, a viewer's immersion experience may be reduced.
Moreover, in sound devices (e.g., speakers) included in general computing devices, such as notebook computers or tablet computers, it is difficult to realize high sound quality. For example, a low band base sound is not sufficient. Also, as system bodies are made lighter and smaller, it is difficult to achieve a low-pitched sound of about 1 kHz or less, and a high-pitched sound of about 4 kHz or more. Furthermore, sound devices of general computing apparatuses are often disposed on a lower side of a keyboard and a floor, a left side surface, and a right side surface of a body, and are spaced apart from a screen. As such, a viewer's immersion experience may be reduced due to a sense of difference (or mismatch) caused by a distance difference between an image and a sound. In other words, in speakers of general computing devices, because an output direction of a sound is not a direction toward the ears of a viewer, a sound having a middle-high-pitched sound band of about 2 kHz or more having strong linearity is not directly transferred to a viewer, and is lost or distorted.